Recently, electronic devices such as smart phones or mobile phones are being downsized. Thereby, electronic components mounted on the electronic devices are rapidly being downsized. For example, in a field of multilayer ceramic capacitors, although property is secured, thicknesses of dielectric layers and internal electrodes are reduced in order to reduce a chip size (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-343669 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-232627).